I Wanna Be In The Olympics
by Random Writer's Account
Summary: What would happen if all the Cullens and Jacob go to the Olympics? After Breaking Dawn. Enter and see.
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Be In The Olympics

**Bella's Point of View (BPOV)**

Dang! I was late again. I had to hurry up, if don't Alice will probably kill me or burn me or maybe rip my head off…I took a bath at a Vampiric speed, got dressed and flew downstairs to meet with my family's gaze, they looked at me as if I was a freak or something. Immediately, I looked down and saw that I didn't have my pants on! Crap.

Of course, Emmett started laughing like an ass, and Jasper wasn't helping either. I went upstairs and put my pants on.

"Momma what happened?" Reneesme asked.

"No, it's nothing darling; it was only your uncle Emmett."

"I'll better go back to sleep, right?" She asked.

"Yes, it'll be a very long day tomorrow."

I dragged her into her bed and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You both look so cute." A velvet voice said.

"Edward, don't dare you laugh about what happened downstairs" I warned him.

"Okay, Okay." He said, but he still chuckled a little bit.

After I checked I wasn't forgetting any of my clothes, I went downstairs with my Greek God grabbing my hand.

"What did I miss?" _Great_. Jacob.

"You should have seen-" Emmett started laughing but I cut him off.

"You should have seen _Nothing." _ I told him.

"Sure, sure." He said.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Carlisle asked.

"We have to wait for Alice" Jasper answered.

Wait…_Wait for Alice._ Are you kidding me! She wasn't freaking here! And because of that, Emmett had something to do, annoy me.

"So Bella, where on Earth your pants were?" He said.

I hesitated, but finally decide to punch his shoulder.

"Shut up Emmett!"

"So that was _it_? You forgot your pants?!" Jacob stared at me, and then started laughing.

"Yes, that was it. Yippee. Now shut the hell up and somebody please tell me where the heck Alice can be!" I snapped at them.

_Silence_… Then they began again.

"For God sake Bella, It's just kidding, don't be mad." Jasper managed to choke those words and then every single living or not living creature in the room burst into laugher.

I managed to keep my embarrassment and fury out of me as I tried to make them stop laughing of me.

"You Jasper are the one that should know how I feel, so you all better stop laughing." I told them.

"Sure, sure." I heard Jacob's voice answering with his typical answer _Sure, sure._

Then Alice finally arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She said with her bell voice.

I stared at her and she stared back at me.

"Where on Earth were you Alice!?" I asked her.

"Well, I was on my way back when I saw this."

I saw what she had on her tiny hands, a white sheet of paper with something printed on it, it said: _Participate on this Olympics. Only Mythical Creatures allowed. _We all stared at the sheet of paper and finally Carlisle spoke.

"What do you mean by showing us that sheet of paper, Alice?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ummm…Are you trying to tell us that you want us to go to the Olympics, Alice?" I said impatiently.

"Uh, yeah!" She said in her sarcastic tone again.

"Do you think it'll be possible, Alice?" Edward asked at an, apparently, a though that she had.

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure of that." She answered him.

"Well, then let's go for it!" He said with his crooked smile all across his face.

Everyone burst into a lot of questions, but I didn't want to listen to them, my gaze was lost on that sheet of paper.

Olympics. I though.

"When are they?" I finally asked.

Everyone shut up and listened to Alice's answer.

"Tomorrow." She said with a lot of enthusiasm on her voice.

"Tomorrow will be." We said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, we're going to the Olympics, Huh?" Nessie said.

"Yes, honey. It was your Aunt Alice's idea"

"Mmm… Okay then, let's go!" She said. Enthusiasm impregnating her voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Well, here we are." Edward said.

Nessie and I went on Edward's Volvo. When we arrived, we had everyone on our heels, following our path. Edward was the only one who had heard about the place we were going.

"Edward, are you sure it's here?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, sure as you cannot imagine."

"So… Where is it?" I said.

"Follow me" He said as he disappeared in front of us a few paces away.

We started running after him. It was fun to run, I mean, it felt good. When we arrived, we saw a humongous stadium, with a long line beginning at the entrance and finishing a few paces away. I walked and dragged with me my husband and my daughter.

"Wow, it's pretty big, isn't it?" I commented.

"Sure it is." Edward told me.

We were at middle of the line already when I realized why we were making the line. I heard how the guard checked every single creature, to make sure that they weren't human. Soon it was our turn.

"So, what are you?" He asked with a bell voice, just like Alice's, sure as Hell he was a vampire.

"We're vampires." Edward said.

The guy seemed a lot like a person who has been shocked or something.

"So… If you're vampires…What is she?" He asked pointing at Nessie.

"Well, she's kind like a Hybrid, half human, half vampire. It's there any problem with it?" He said with his always polite tone.

"Oh! I though she was an Immortal Child, well if that's the case I think you can get in." He said.

We started walking towards the door when he grabbed Reneesme's hand like he was trying to proof something…_Oh!_ I though, of _course_ _her pulse._

"…I though you were lying, sorry about that, I had to make sure. " He said with an apologetic tone.

"It's Okay, no problem." I assured him.

I couldn't blame him for jumping into wrong conclusions, everyone did. She looked like an Immortal Child, I couldn't help that. Thank Lord he just took her pulse, and no something else.

Then it was Jacob, we waited for him at the entrance hearing to what he had to say.

"What are you?" The guy asked again, making a face of maybe a sort of disgust. I though it was maybe because how Jacob smelled.

"I'm kind of a _shape-shifter_ or something" He said putting a face of confusion.

"You aren't sure of you are?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, sort of, it's hard to explain."

"Try. Or maybe you should just show me. "

"You don't want to see it, trust me." Jake said."Why don't you just smell me bloodsucker?"

"You smell like a dog to me, but that's not the point… Wait; are you a Children of the Moon?! Also known as _werewolves_? " He said.

"Dang! What part of _I'm a shape-shifter_ you didn't understand bloodsucker?" Jake said with impatient" The _shape_ part or the _shifter_ part?"

"Ha,Ha, very funny. Now, show me." He insisted.

"Bella," He called me.

"Yes?"

"Do we have extra clothes at the car, any of them?"

"Mmm… Think so."

"Okay then, I'll show you" He said.

Jacob started trembling and shaking and in less than a second, he _fursplode, _and there it was a big, I mean a very, very big russet. I still think he's the biggest wolf I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Happy now?" This time was Edward who had spoken.

"…Y-yes…I think so…" The poor guy was speechless. Typical.

"Come in Jake" I told him.

A huge doggy grin crossed his face as he licked the guy all across his face. Eww.

"I think you should stay on your wolf form for a while Jake, just in case." I told him.

"He won't phase back _yet_." Edward said.

We waited for the rest of our family. When we were all reunited, we went to our seats, and stayed there 'till the stadium was full. The creator of these weird Olympic, was giving his speech, but I didn't pay any attention to it, I had my eyes locked on Edward. I kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He said a little surprised.

"For nothing, it's just that I love you." I hissed.

"I already knew that, but you can say it whenever you want to." He told me as I kissed his perfect lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are ya gonna be in any event?" I made a face" Oh c'mon Bells!" Jake begged me.

"Right, so you are begging _ME_ to participate in an event…Which one? I´m not good, at _anything_, why should I be good for an event?" I made a face again.

"Well…" He said thoughtfully.

"So?" I snapped him.

"You can-"

"No." I cut him off.

"But you haven't even heard-"

"No." I said again.

"Bells let me-"

"No."

"A little help in here?!" He said.

"Bella, love, listen to him" That velvet voice _always_ dazzled me.

"_Cheater_." I hissed a little angry.

"We can play baseball." Jake finally said.

"Yippee!!" Alice sang as she started dancing her freaky dance.

"And how am I supposed to help_ there_?" I said.

"There are cheaters every where, you can shield us, protect us from their powers." Edward said with a triumphal look.

"And we have the dog; all the vampires will be distracted by his horrible smell." Rosalie said.

"Ha, ha, very funny Blondie."

"You also have me." Jasper told us.

"And me." Edward said.

"You won't probably have me as en edge, but I can still play." Alice sang. Not literally, obviously.

"Well, it's decided, we'll play baseball." Jacob said enthusiasm impregnate his voice.

"It's time Carlisle, Esme, stay with Nessie please." I told them.

"No problem, Honey. Enjoy!" She said as she put her hand on my cheek.

"I'll be good Momma, right Aunt Alice?"

Alice put her face on blank, relaxing. She touched her temples with her fingertips…

"Yep, she'll be as good as an Angel"

"Alice, you can't see her future…"

"I know, but I know she'll be good."

"She has always been an Angel." I said proudly.

Nessie rolled her eyes.

"See ya, Nessie"

"Good luck! " She told us.

She reached for my cheek and showed us winning.

"Thanks sweetie." I told her.

She waved her hand to us and I wave mine as well in response.


	4. Chapter 4

"{…} And on the other team, we have The Cullens."

We made our way to the field. Great, we'll hit the ball first.

The first one was Edward.

He hit the ball, started running like crazy and stayed at second base.

Then it was Jasper. He reached the second base and Edward reached the third one. And then it was Emmet's turn. Oh Emmett. What did Esme say that day? Oh yes, something like _Emmett hits the strongest, but Edward runs the fastest._ I hated to remember things with my week human ears and my unclear vision. When I was human nothing was as clear as it is now.

So, Emmet hit the ball _so_ hard, that I thought that it'll maybe explode. With that awesome hit, they all made it to home.

"Great! Hi five." I said as I showed them my hand.

"Awesome, who's next?"

"UM, I think it's me." Rosalie said.

When Rosalie grabbed the bat, I felt how something was trying to pierce my shield.

"Guys, I think somebody is trying to cheat." I told them I little worried.

"It's that tiny girl over there."Edward pointed someone." She's jealous of you Rosalie."

"I don't blame her for that." She said as she put her hair on the back of her ear.

"Okay, that's beside the point."Jasper said.

After those last words, they started to make some weird things with their hands. Oh! Mimics, I got it. They've taught me that, the same with Jacob. I translate it to our normal language; they were talking about some strategies.

"Rosalie, the guy over there, the one on first base." Jasper pointed the guy."It's looking at you. You have to use all your Rosalie charms to distract him. Then it'll be Bella's turn. You Bella, have to do your best to dazzle him, the guy on second base. "He pointed him "Jacob, the girl over there, the pitcher, it's looking at you, I think that she's amazed or something like that, Oh! By the way, do you think you can hit the ball with your paw or something?"

Jacob moved his tail, trying to tell us that he was going to hit the ball with it.

"Okay, now Emmett, the guy over there-"Jasper was interrupted by Emmett, who broke the silence.

"No way! Not the gay one! Why do I have to like to the gay one!"He roared and then moaned.

Everyone started laughing, even Jacob with his barky laugh. We fooled around with him and then we went serious again.

"Returning to the game, the guy isn't _over_ you, he's just a little bit sacred of you, to him you're I don't know, something weird. Even though, I still think he's gay. Anyways. You have only to look at him, I'll do the rest."

"Okay, let's do it." We said.

"Wait, what about me!?"Alice said a little upset.

"You have only to hit the ball, Alice." We said.

"Okay then."

Rosalie hit the ball and stopped at first base. I heard something like

"_Hi sweetie, I'm Rosalie, may I know your name?" She said as she blinked a lot._

"_I'm…I'm…"The guy started babbling._

"_You are?..."_

"_I'm Will." He finally said._

She started flittering with him. It was time, I hit the ball and it went directly to first base, the guy was so…so…I don't know how he was. The point is that he was so_ that_, that he didn't see the ball. It returned to the pitcher as I ran to second base. Something freaky, how could a ball possibly do that?

I tried to do the same as Rosalie did, as Alice hit the ball. She made it to second as I ran to third and Rosalie did her thing to home.

It was Jake's turn. Every single vampire made a face as they smelled at him. He hit the ball with his tail and everyone's mouth popped open with wide eyes. Jacob actually acted like he couldn't hit the ball. But when the tiny girl that was pitching threw the ball, underestimating him, and thinking he wouldn't be able to made it, Jacob hit the ball with such a ferocity, that the three of us made it to home.

"Great! It worked! Plus, now nobody will want to catch, touch or be near of the ball. Good job Jake, your pestilence finally works for something! No offense." I told him, making peace.

He growled at me but then stopped.

"Peace?" I said a little worried about what I said.

In response to that question, he licked me all across my face.

"Eww, Jake!! Don't do that!" I told him as I got apart.

"Okay Emmet, it's your turn now, you know what to do, just look at him." Jasper mumbled

"The gay one." He said once more as he frowned to himself.

Emmett looked at the guy with madness printed on his eyes before he hit the ball. All of them gasped, actually, they shrieked of horror, all of sudden. _Of course_, I thought, _Jasper_.

When Emmett hit the ball _literally explode_, we had to stop playing for a while as they found another ball to play with.

_**Sorry!!!! I haven't had much time to write with the school pushing me, plus, I'm the… I don't know how to say it in English u.u. For those that speak Spanish I'm the "Delegada de Curso"**_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_

_**Kisses from Venezuela.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nessie's Point of View**_

Wow! Uncle Emmett made the ball explode! Great, this is my opportunity, everyone was too distracted on that to realize the fact that I was going to trick Grandpa and Grandma, they won't even notice.

"Granny?" I said with an innocent voice.

"Yes darling?" She asked with a grin all across her beautiful face.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course." She said arching her perfect eyebrows.

I left the seats and ran away. I wanted to know someone, not necessarily by my age, I just wanted him or her not to matter about that I'm a hybrid. That they just matter about _who_ I am and not _what_ I am.

When I was on my way to the stadiums corridors, I stumbled. _Thank you Mom!_ I thought sarcastically. Because of her little balance problem when she was still a human, I was a little out of balance too.

But when it was about time to hit the floor, was when too arms grabbed me from behind. I stood up immediately

"Who are you?" I asked him. It was a normal question to ask, wasn't it?

"I'm Arturo, and you are…?" He asked me back.

"… I'm Reneesme…" I mumbled." What are you?"

He looked so confused, that I retracted myself.

"Never mind." I said to ease him."How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, and you?" He asked a little puzzled and with curiosity printed on his face.

"How do I look like, I mean, what age do I seem to be? " I asked him.

He stared at me up and down. Then he met my inquisitive gaze.

"Well?"

"…You look like…Umm… Five years old?" He hesitated"Maybe four or six?"

I chuckled to myself. He wasn't even close; I was less than a year.

"Am I good or wrong?" He asked playfully.

"Yes, of course."

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"…Amm…Er…I was looking for… The bathroom!" A said as I remembered my farçade.

Mom _again_! No way! She was such a bad liar, why did I have to have all the things mom had _wrong_! Like clumsiness, or being such a bad liar! Well, she's my mom, I won't criticize her, It's just that… Oh forget about it!

"Uh-huh, yeah of course, and I'm King Arturo. Reneesme-"

I cut him off.

"Nessie…I prefer people to call me like that…If you don't mind…" I corrected him.

Just like mom didn't like people to call her by her full name, Isabella, _just Bella_, she said, I didn't people to call me Reneesme, just Nessie.

"Well, Nessie."He winked at me." Seriously, what are you doing here anyways?" He pressed.

"Well… Ugh, I trick my grandparents, I told them that I was going to the bathroom, but I didn't, _happy now_?" I asked him sarcastically.

Now that I looked at him, he was kinda pretty. He was tall, not as tall as Jake obviously, but still tall, he had a mahogany-hazelnuts'-like hair, emerald-fresh grass eyes that were situated on a straight angled face, marked cheekbones and dimples. His hair was messy but still shiny and clean. He was wearing a green shirt, with gray sleeves that were turned up, up to his elbow. A pair of ragged black jeans and squared Vans. He had two black fabric bracelets on his left wrist.

I guessed he was in the "Yummy" category. But of course, I only knew that because of the magazines that Aunt Alice and Rosalie had. He seemed to be very kind.

"Kinda, why did you do that?" He asked me popping my bubble.

"Well… I wanted to see the stadium."

"You _are_ seeing it." He said as he arched his eyebrows.

"Well… Technically yes, but you know what I meant." I pointed out.

"Hmm…" He mumbled.

For a few seconds it was silence and after that more silence. I had to break it, if not, he probably look for grandpa or something like that.

"You don't look old enough to be here alone." He spoke first as I raised my finger.

I was about to touch his cheek, when I remembered what had mom told me about my gift. _"Don't show your gift to strangers, unless we tell you to do so, Okay?"_

I sighed and did as if I was stretching more than reaching forward to his cheek. I don't know if I fooled him or not and I don't care anyways. Nor did he so, what's the problem?

"Well, would you join me then?" I asked him with an innocent look.

"…Hmm…"He looked down to me. " I…Think…So…"He managed to say.

I smiled at him. For some reason that I didn't know, he blushed. His tanned skin looked cute with it.

"Let's go!" I told him as I grabbed his hand and pull him.

"Yeah, where are we going?" He asked. Confusion on his face.

"You'll see!"

_**Sorry 'bout the time it took me to update. Btw, if you found the name of a song, (Bullet for my Valentine) I'll give you a bonus on the next Chap.! Look, look!! ;p**_

_**Hint: starts with "h"**_

_**Kisses from Venezuela.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bella's Point of View**_

When they finally found a ball, we started top lay again. We kicked their butts: 70 to 30, Ha!

We shook our hands that meant a peace sign, and I gave Jake the clothes I looked for him in the car, so he could dress as a human. He went to the bathroom and, well, I had no idea how the heck he could pass trough the door, but anyways, he got dressed and went out of the bathroom. I led the way to our seats with a grin printed all across my face; I could finally see my beloved daughter and hold her tightly between my arms.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped as I covered my mouth with my hand." They're not here!"

Neither Reneesme, Carlisle nor Esme were there. I almost panicked; Jake was the same as me, but Edward looked very calmed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jake asked-roared him.

"I know where she is." He said tapping his temple.

"Oh…So where is she?" I asked, I actually almost begged him to spit it out.

"She's with a guy-"He couldn't finish, he was interrupted by Jake's growl.

"With a guy?!" He asked on disbelief.

"The guy is as kind and pure as you can get, just like Seth is." He said with a calming voice.

When he named Seth, I calmed down… A little, but still did, Seth was the kindest guy I've ever met.

"I think that they'll be good partners if they knew each other." He said casually.

"Like Seth, huh?" Jake said as he frowned."Where are they now?"

"They're down that corridor; it's a pretty long corridor."He pointed it."Shall we go?" He asked as he arched his perfect eyebrows.

"Of course!" That was funny, Jake and I had synchronized our voices with no intention.

"Oh! By the way, how old is he?" I asked.

"You haven't even met the guy and you already want to know all about him? Don't you love me enough?" He said putting something that looked like puppy eyes.

"Oh come on! Of course I love you! I didn't lied when said 'I do' when I married you!" I said kissing his perfect marble-like lips.

"Okay." He gave me his crooked smile. "He's sixteen."

"Well, at least he's not a kiddo." Jake said.

"What is he?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I have no idea." He said calmly.

_Meanwhile_

_**Arturo's Point of View.**_

This little girl was… Wow, I think she's the most beautiful toddler I've ever seen. She's smart as well. That's good. I had to find her parents or grandparents or something.

"How are your parents called?" I asked her.

"Well y mom…" She hesitated. "She's called Isabella, but you better call her just 'Bella'. My dad's name's Edward, no Eddie, no Ed 'Kay? " She said raising her small index finger.

"'Kay." I was the one that hesitated this time."Is somebody with you?"

"Yes, my uncles and aunts, my grandparents and parents, and finally but not less, there's Jake. His name's Jacob." She said willing fully.

"How many aunts and uncles do you have?" I asked her.

"Well, I have two aunts and two uncles." She frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Why did I ask…? I had no idea.

"Just to know." Well, that was true. "What about your grandparents?"

"They're called Carlisle and Esme." She said with a lovingly voice.

"Where are you taking me to?" I asked again.

"Well, I'm going to take you where my family cars are." She said with a smirk all across her little angelical face.

**(…)**

"We've gotta go back!" She said a little worried.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as I grabbed her small hand.

She sighed and pulled her hand away from mine, sliding her hand out of my grip easily.

"I wanted to stay here a little more but the game finished, I mean the baseball game," She corrected as she saw my confusion. "So dad probably told mom and Jake about where I was, and if he did so, they're coming right behind us; I bet they're listening to us already. I have to get back and meet them wherever they are." She pouted.

"And what if I go with you?" I asked shyly.

Her eyes glowed with happiness and excitement.

"Of course!"

She clapped her hands and started bouncing on her site. That was weird. We turns and met 3 gazes, well, actually 2, because the tallest guy, was so tall that I did not rise my head to look at him.

"Here you were!" The tallest guy said with a grin on his face.

Out of nowhere, a tiny girl appeared, grabbed the other guy's hand, giggled and left. Now _that_ was pretty weird. The guy seemed to have fun with something; I didn't know what it was at all.

"Honey, you can stop shielding him." He said with a lovingly voice.

The girl that was next to he rolled her eyes.

"No, I can't. You just want to know what's in his head." She said rolling her eyes again. "Nessie, could you please tell me where you were and what were you doing?" She asked with honey-like eyes.

"Momma I just…" She sighed and touched her-Wait, now that I saw her mom more thoroughly, she looked better, much better than a common mom…Yikes! Stop thinking that for God's sake! She's married. - Cheeks. Her mom looked surprised, then mad, and then happy, she even laughed, finally she was serious again. She looked at her daughter with love in her eyes; they looked like they could melt anyone near her. "Am I in trouble?" Nessie finally asked with pleading eyes.

Her mother sighed. "How can I be possibly mad with those eyes? Okay, but the next, at least warn us where you will be 'Kay?" She said with a worried face.

"Well, dad knew where I was…" She started saying leaving the phrase incomplete.

"You know your dad wouldn't tell me, didn't you?" She said arching her eyebrows.

"Okay mom, you won this one." She said as she hugged her mom and smiled at the other guys, that had grins printed all across their faces.

She was adorable, this little girl made everyone smile.

_Meanwhile_…** (Yes, again)**

_**Alice's Point of View.**_

After I went to see Edward and thought something that, I was sure, he wanted to know, I went back to where Carlisle and Esme were.

"So… Carlisle, Esme… What are you doing here?" I asked as I pointed the coke machine behind them with my chin and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well… We are buying a Coke…?" Carlisle said.

"For who?" Emmett asked as he arched his eyebrows.

"And before you forget it," I said raising my index finger. "We don't need that disgusting 'food'."

"This is not for me." He said as he passed his hand through his blond hair. "It's for Nessie."

"Yeah, right." I said as I rolled my eyes. "You know Nessie prefers our diet Carlisle." I told him frowning.

"Did I say 'Nessie'?" He asked as he frowned, worried.

"Yes you did." We all said.

"Oh sorry, I meant _Jessie_"

"Who's Jessie?" Esme asked and frowned.

"She's a friend of mine." He said as he gave Esme a significant gaze. It looked like he was thinking: _Esme!! Don't leave them find out the truth, just follow me! _

In anyways, she gave _NO_ attention to it.

"She?" Esme said. Eyes widening.

"Okay, Okay, there's no Jessie…It was for Jake." He sighed, sign of giving up.

"Jake?!" We all said sank in surprise.

"Yes, _Jake_." Carlisle said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

I shook my head to get out the surprise I felt at the moment, so I could speak again. "You know how he… You know what sugar does to him, it isn't good for him…It drives him out of his mind!" I said a little worried about him.

"Don't worry, that's why it is Light" He showed us the can. Well, at least it really was light.

But then everyone burst into laugher.

Why? Very simple, Carlisle looked so much like an actor of Coca-Cola's commercial; saying how good is the Coca-Cola Light and how much he liked it that we couldn't resist it. The only thing that was missed was the typical '_Try_ _it'_ or '_Buy_ _it'. _I think that if we could possibly cry, we all be covered in tears, we could barely talk.

_Meanwhile… (Deal with it, I like that word)_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked to the kid that was with Nessie.

"My name is… Arturo." He said a little hesitatingly.

After that, like a Puff! The guy blacked out. It was about time for him to hit the floor when I grabbed him from behind and sat him on the nearest place we had to sit him down.

"What the hell happened?" Jake said a little worried about the guy.

"I have no idea; he just blacked out, lie a Puff or something!" I answered him worried about this guy Arturo.

"We'll wait for him to wake up here." Nessie said.

_**Sorry it took so long to update!! I made it pretty long, it's my longest chapter so far :D.**_

_**Kisses from Venezuela.**_

_**-Ana**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: First of all, My SINCEER THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS THAT MADE ME HAPPY:'D Twilight-Muffins (Love ya!!) lovesdavid23 (You were my first Reviewer!) compassion001 (Thanks for the Review!) Mary Jane Cullen (Thanks for the threatening, it motivated me!) And reader13lovesbooks THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT READ THIS BUT DIND'T REVIEW :'C OH WELL, THANKS ANYWAYS!! **_

_**Enjoy! Oh! But by the way, This chapter is very long, but I had to explain where did Arturo came from, and things like that.**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_.

When I sat Arturo down, we sat on the floor; not that it was necessary, but, oh well. He stayed three hours blacked out; Arturo's heart was racing, beating like crazy.

"Oh God!" I gasped.

With that his heart stopped beating and he opened his eyes… Wait, that sounded weird: heart stops beating=Eyes open? That's illogical, shouldn't he be dead? Not that I wanted but, Oh hell! I 'm complicating my life, well existence, arguing with myself about the boy's death…Was he death?

"Where am I in?" He said with cotton-like voice… _Cotton_? Oh hell no! no, no, no, NO, _NO_! You're just imagining it Bella, calm down, breathe… Shoot!

"You blacked out." Edward said casually.

"Oh shoot! Again?" He moaned.

What do you mean with _Again_?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"Well," He sighed. "It's kind of a long story, I don't want to bore you-"

Nessie cut him off. "No, no, please tell us." She said widening her eyes.

He sighed. "Ok well, I don't know where to start."

"Start with the begging." I suggested him.

"Okay, well, I was born on September 27th on the 1984 year. I was raised in Vancouver, but born in Oklahoma. My mom is from- Well. I should say _was_ from- Latin America and my dad was from Spain, which explains why my name isn't too… Umm, English? American? I don't know. Well as you can see," He said arching his eyebrows. "I have different types of cultures, languages and genes, running through my veins… Well not now, if you know what I mean." He said rolling his eyes. "Returning to the story, I felt very happy living there, I had friends, not many, but they were Real Friends. My parents bought a little house near to the woods, situated away from the other one's houses, we liked peace and privacy; but in the other hand, we had to walk a lot to get home, we didn't have cars or bicycles. At least that kept us in shape, especially me, the dogs always chased me, I had to run as fast as I could possibly run. I had, and I still don't have any clue of why. When it was my 16th birthday, I didn't have breakfast, I was late for school," He said as a matter of fact. "I didn't have lunch I had no time: My friends, busted me in the hallways, pinned me to the wall and did not let me go until they finished saying his typical 'Happy Birthday!'." He rolled his eyes. "By the time I made to the cafeteria, there was nothing left, not even the grossest food was there for me. The bell rang and I went back to my classes. When school finished, I packed my things and started walking to my house. I always took the way that led me to the woods, I love nature. I think that, that day, September 27th my sixteenth and last year of life, I was marked with a bright color that said: 'Kill me', so when I walked by the woods, some mythical creature would bite me and well, die." He shrugged. "Walking as always, I heard a branch crack above me. When I looked up, I saw a woman that clutched another branch and broke it. She was ducking, and then she jumped down, she was looking straight to me with evil sparkling on her eyes, or should I say hungriness? I don't know. She was way away from me; but still, in less than a second she threw the branch she had away and ripped another one, she hit me with it, I guess, because I felt something that was very alike to a branch hit my head leaving me unconscious. The last thing I knew was that I felt something vey cold and hard carrying me. Finally, I blacked out."

We all had wide eyes, staring at him.

"When I woke up, my throat ached, very much, I should add. I was still in the woods, when I saw a black bear getting ready to attack me. I don't know what I did, I just remember I though something like 'I'm thirsty' and in less than a second after I '_thought'_ that, I lunged for his throat. I felt it more like a reflex reaction, giving me what I wanted and desperately _needed._ I sucked all his blood. Another little bear was walking near there; I guessed that the one I had just drained should be his mother. Again, my throat began to ache. I decide to go for the little one's throat. As I already said, it was like a reflex action, I didn't actually decide it. It was like, you, being alone in a desert, a hot one for days, and then you see a glass with cold water in it." He shrugged. "I was hunting animals for weeks, or at least they seemed to be. When I finally felt satisfied, fuller than I was ever been able to think about, I remembered that I had parents, friends, teachers and a place to stay called home." He counted with his fingers while saying those things. "So I started running to my house and there was when I freaked out, because, Holy Jesus! I was traveling at the speed of light! I hadn't notice that! In a second I was right in front of my house, home, sweet home, no, _literally_, it smelled very good, but just like an awesome perfume to me. I opened the door… I actually broke it. My parents were sitting on the couch hugging and sobbing when I arrived. I remember the conversation was like:

"_Umm…Mom, Dad…?"I cringed. "I'm home."_

"_For God's sake! Where were you?" They yelled at me. "We were worried about you!"_

_I answered them with the truth._

"_I was drinking." I didn't specify what._

"_You were WHAT!?"_

"_As I said, I was drinking…Blood." I sighed._

"_Oh hell you're not in one of those satanic groups that-" My dad interrupted himself when he saw my eyes. "Take off those contacts!" He gasped._

"_Which contacts?" I asked._

_I didn't know that my eyes were red at the moment. But, Oh well, I thought._

"_The ones that you are wearing right NOW!" Mom roared._

"_I'm not wearing any contacts." I said innocently. As I said, I didn't know that my eyes were red._

"_Then why do you have RED eyes?!" Dad shouted._

"_I do?" I looked at the mirror I had next to me._

_Wait, I thought, It's that my reflection? The one that is on the mirror right now?_

I'm not vain, but I was Hmm how to say it?" Arturo said.

"Yummy?" Reneesme suggested innocently.

"Yummy?" We all said in surprise.

"Yes, _Yummy_, Aunt Alice and Rosalie alwa-"

Alice covered Nessie's little mouth with her little pixie-like hands, not letting her talk.

"He He…" She laughed uncomfortable because of the situation she and Rosalie were passing through.

"We'll talk about that later." Edward said with a smirk playing on the corner of his perfect marbled lips. The smirk escaped and he had printed it all across his face, his flawless face.

"Okay, let's leave it like that 'Yummy'." He rolled his eyes. "The thing was that I was covered with blood, my eyes were the same color as my white shirt was at the moment.

"_Why are covered with blood?" They asked worried. "Are you hurt? Are there any wounds on your body?" Then silence. "Did you commit a murder?!"_

"_No! For God's sake!" I said I said waving my arms frantically. "I just killed animals!"_

"_With what?" They took a step back. "You don't have any guns, do you?"_

_I sighed. "No, I don't."_

"_Then, how did you kill them?" They asked warily._

"_With tools." I said simply. I didn't want to freak them out by telling them the truth._

"_What kind of tools?" Mom asked me._

_I sighed again and frowned. "You want to know the truth?! Well, you better don't tell me later that I didn't warn you!" I yelled at them._

"_Tell US! NOW!" They said._

"_I killed them with my teeth and hands, sucked their blood until I drained them and satisfied the ache that I felt on the back of my throat. I think I left no bears in the woods. Happy NOW?!" I was hurt while I said that like THAT to them, but well, I had, I don't know, bad temper back to my sixteen's._

_Both of them fell to the ground, I caught them before they hit the floor and started running. I hadn't even made the decision of doing that, and I was already doing it! God! I thought."_ He sighed.

I thought that it was a sad story to tell, but…

"I took them to the hospital, but when I arrived I had to leave immediately, there was so much blood here and there in the ER… I didn't want to kill anyone." He sighed again. "They couldn't live to count the story after all. They suffered a heart attack." He sighed once again. "After I knew about my parents' death, I blacked out in History class. What a coincidence that, that day was a rainy one.

"When I woke up, I had no longer the speed or strength nor the excellent sight I had before, my eyes weren't red anymore, they were back to their original color: Green. I wasn't pale anymore and my skin wasn't hard and cold. I thought it was a bad dream after all. I went back to my routine day, but obviously, without my parents. Just when I had the thought that I would be a normal person again, just when I was truly sure of that, I blacked out, _again_, this time in the PE class, in the covered Gym. _Again_, I woke up and realized that I wasn't a normal person; actually, I wasn't even a person… At all. I felt the pain I felt that night in the woods, my throat was aching again, pleading for blood, to calm the pain and soothe the burning. I went to woods to hunt some animals and satisfy my need for the elixir of life. So that's practically how my 'life' has been." He shrugged. "Sometimes, when I'm human, I forget what I am." He said, as matter of fact.

"Oh! That's why when I asked you what you were, you looked so confused." Nessie said nodding.

"Yeah, that's why." He smiled at her.

"But you don't know why do you black out, do you?" A very irresistible velvety voice asked… At least it was irresistible for me.

"Actually, I have a theory: When I think too much about the ones that had passed to a better life, I mean, the ones who are death, like my parents, for example, I'm more prone to black out than I am now. Thanks to you guys, for staying with me when I was like a dead person." He said with sincerity glowing and overflowing out of his green eyes.

"But… Wait, why are your eyes green? You still have some color skin too? Why?" I asked bewildered.

"I don't know, still, I do have some golden lines, really thin ones by the way, printed on my eyes. About my skin…" He sighed. "I have no idea of why."

"Why did you sigh?" I asked him. He looked sad.

"My mom had tan skin and my dad had green eyes." He sighed again.

I felt like there was a switch inside of me and that someone flipped it on, because I felt the strong need to hug him, a flush of sympathy ran through my empty veins like it was just injected into them with a syringe, a huge dose of it, I should add. I remembered it was just like what happened with Jacob, the need to console him. I hadn't even decided to do that, when I found myself hugging him, my arms around his waist. A sympathy gesture. My eyes were closed, but they flew open in surprise.

"Sorry." I said pulling away. If I still had some blood reserves, I would be red crimson by now. "I have a maternal side, I think you can call like that, though, Esme is the one of us that's more maternal. She remembers me of my mom."

Jake and Nessie nodded, they knew it very well, you could tell.

"It's okay." He said. I thought that he had the remembering feeling, that I remembered him somebody that was, or _is_ special for him. "Well, now you know my story," He pointed his chest with his index finger. "I wish you could tell me yours, if you don't mind of course." He shrugged as he put his hands into his pockets.

…Wait… Now that I think about it… When did Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper arrive? Oh well…Wait; now I AM worried, Why I didn't see Carlisle or Esme? I have conclude that even being a vampire I still had bad senses, or it was just _maybe_ that I was distracted, lost in the story Arturo was telling… Anyways, I will always be clumsy Bella… Or at least _I_ think so.

_**(…)**_ (You already know their stories; please don't make me repeat them.*-*)

"Nice stories!" He said as he arched his brown eyebrows.

"Oh… Alice… By the way, what's that _Yummy_ thing about?"Edward said with a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

She sighed. "Well, you know we-"

"Wait, what do you mean by saying _we?" _Edward asked, though he didn't need to, but hell! This is so extremely funny.

"Okay! _Rosalie_ and _I_ classify the guys in categories, according to their aspect or look, we read some magazines that used those categories too, so well, we cut images, pictures, posters… Glue them to a big notebook and write his category down…_HAPPY NOW_!" She said waving her pixie arms furiously.

"Yes…" Edward frowned; I didn't know the reason… Maybe Alice and Rosalie were planning to do something evil to certain Volvo… "Thank you for the information…"

We all started laughing at Edward's face of concern.

"So… In what category do I classify?" Emmett managed to say in between all that laugher.

"In the 'Silly Husband' list" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right! Like I would believe you _that_!"

Jacob was covered with tears, same as Nessie. We just couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok guys!!!" Alice said waving her arms.

She looked so funny doing that! She looked like a little pixie that found a work as a traffic police or something!

"Hey!!! We are In a Olympics! The Cullen Family must win!"

With that she led the way back to the stadium.

_**Finally! I finished this chapter. Again thanks to all my reviewers, I WANT 6 MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I WILL NOT UPDATE!! Next chapter I'll make A new sport… SHOPPING!!!! Who'll win? Let me now If You liked the chapter and the idea for the other one please. BTW, this chapter, the ones that were on italics, was the conversation Arturo had with his parents. **_

_**Kisses from Venezuela.**_

_**-Ana**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella's Point of View.**_

We walked right behind Alice, still laughing a bit; but it was true, we had some Olympics that we had to win here.

"In which contest are we going to be this time?" I asked with a goofy smile spread across my face.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't know, there are some schedules here and there." She pointed one that was near us, it was stuck to the wall with tape. "There, let's see."

She started bouncing up and down, up and down… You get the idea.

"Oh my God!" She screamed pointing the sheet of paper like her life depended of that. "There's…There's!!..." She stuttered until her mouth formed a perfect 'o' form.

"What?!" I said a little scared because of Alice's behavior.

"A SHOPPING CONTEST!" She squealed way too high to our sensitive ears to hear; it actually hurt.

I moaned loudly. I absolutely hated shopping, EVEN if it was a contest. Now that I think about it… I don't like contest! I smacked my head in sign of disapprove, what had Alice done to me!? She scarred me for life! After seen so many bags when I was still a human and almost choke in between that mountain of clothes and paper and… I quivered slightly when that memory came to my mind.

"Oh come on Bella! You _have_ to participate!" She made an emphasis on the word 'have' Oh Dear, that wasn't good…

When Alice saw the fear overflowing my eyes she pouted. I rolled my eyes to see my _husband_ having _fun_ with the situation. I growled at him.

"Okay…" I said not caring about it anymore, and then I sighed, Hell I cared about it!

She started bouncing up and down again. It made me feel dizzy to see with my own eyes so much movement with Alice as the source of it, _of course_. I put my hands on her shoulders and made her stop, she looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" She sniffed. She looked like she was _really_ going to cry. She knew how to make me feel guilty.

I sighed, she was so mean! And she was going to regret for what she had done…Later… But… Oh! I smacked my head again. _Jasper_! How couldn't I imagine what he was doing? I mean, I had my shield down; I could finally do that, and what happens? Oh yes, my own Brother attacks my back. Jasper was going to pay for this, regret until he screams like a little girl for forgiveness, later…MWHAHAHA!! Mental note: 'Don't be near Emmett while he has his evil attacks.'

"It's just that, you know very well, Alice, that I hate shopping!" I scowled at her and raised my arms in sign of indignity.

"Okay, okay." She rolled her eyes. "Take a look at the prize." She said pointing it with her chin.

My eyes went as wide as plates as I saw a picture of the prize. _Wow._

"Oh. My. God." I simply said in shock. Actually, those were the only three words that I could possibly articulate right now.

We all stared at those two simple words that made company to the single image printed on the simple paper that was attached to the simple wall that… You get the point. We looked at it like it had more than a hundred heads. The prize was nothing more than- The line of my thoughts were cut by a sharp squeal.

"A LAMBORGHINI REVENTON!!!" Rosalie said running and bouncing on her place.

"Okay…_Maybe_…Maybe, I repeat, I can participate instead of Bella…" I heard Jacob say thoughtfully pitching his chin.

With _that_ I had to laugh.

"Fine, I'll participate." I said as I lifted my hands on the air, sign of surrender. I turned around, only to see Arturo looking at me very…Umm… He looked like he was eating me with his gorgeous-I should add- eyes. I swear God, I heard Edward growl under his breath.

"Now, let's go!" I turned to the left to witness something that I never thought that could possibly happen.

Rosalie looked at me innocently. I didn't know how my face looked like, maybe shocked, that's how I actually felt.

"What?" She said looking around. "It _is_ contagious." She shrugged.

With that I left a second mental note for future situations, it said: 'Stay away from Alice when she's bouncing and doing her freaky dance… It may be contagious.' Then I looked down at Nessie and added something to the note: 'Keep Nessie away from her while Alice is doing that too.' I nodded; satisfied with the precautions I took.

"What were you thinking just a second ago?" Edward asked with curiosity glowing on his face.

"Oh! Don't worry, you'll find out." I winked ay him.

"Well, we don't have enough time to waste like this, so let's go!" Alice clapped her tiny hands and everyone disappeared, leaving Edward and I standing alone between to white walls that conformed a Hallway… Why did I just think that?

"So…" I said looking around.

"Do you know that I love you?" He said batting his eyelashes; he looked so cute doing that. "You do know it right?"

"Yes darling." I said rolling my eyes. I knew how this conversation would end.

"Then you kno-" He was instantly cut off by my slender index finger.

"Shh…" I said replacing my finger with my eager lips, needing to brush his, once more and never getting tired of it.

We were interrupted _for the moment_ by Alice's shouts.

"Get your skinny asses here!" She yelled.

I imagined her pointing the empty space beside her with narrowed eyes and tightened lips. It made laugh; can you imagine an angry Pixie?

I grabbed _My_ personal Greek God's hand and whispered on his ear.

"I love you too my only love." I pressed his nose playfully. "Now let's go before Alice rips us and turn us into tiny shreds. Oh! Almost forgot, she will burn us into flames that would probably remember us a genuine Inferno, like Hell." I said rolling my eyes.

We wrote our names down, Alice did it actually, she wrote Rosalie's Esme's and mine.

When we went to our places so we could start the contest, I saw the guy that played baseball with us… How did Emmett call him? Oh! Right, _The gay guy._ Okay, maybe he was gay…

The contest began with questions about some designer's life like Carolina Herrera.

"Where was Carolina Herrera born?"

"Duh! She was born in Caracas, Venezuela." Alice said rolling her eyes.

I had no idea where did Venezuela was, I mean _Venezuela_? What country can possibly be named like that?

"That's correct miss. When was she born?"

"January the 8th, 1939." Rosalie said.

"Again, that's correct. What does she sells?" The girl said looking around. "Miss?" She said pointing me.

Oh dang! That's NOT good.

"Er…Clothes?" I said sounding more like a question than an answer. "Clothes and a big quantity of complements?"

"Well, yeah, that's correct." She said scowling a bit.

Oh my God! Did she just say that it was _Correct_?

Questions kept being questioned and of course, all of them had been answered as well. Surprisingly, I had them all correct. What a weird thing.

We where done with the questions, now it was time for Runway.

Oh my, _Runway!_

_**Yay!! Finished!! Did you like it? How about some suggestions?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bella's Point of View.**_

Well, here goes nothing. I mean, I'm NOT good for Runway… Am I?

The first one was Alice; she was wearing an American Eagle's pink party tank with a pair of black shorts that had golden dots spread around them. I saw something hanging on Alice's wrist that remembered me Lego pieces, they were pink and black. I heard the speakers say that it was a Claire's bracelet; it was pretty cute to me. She had a four row bow charm necklace, it was golden and it had a black heart hanging on the last chain, in the middle of it. It also had a black ribbon attached to the first row. I saw something shine on one of her fingers; it was a white ring with black and golden dots on it. She was carrying something with her left hand. It was a golden hand bag that matched the flip-flops she was wearing. Oh… Wait, did they just say that those flip-flops were made with leather and diamonds? Swarovski golden diamonds? Wow… The final touch was a light shade of pink on her delicate lips. _**(Check my profile, I have the links so you can see what I tried to describe)**_

She looked absolutely gorgeous. I had no words to describe her.

The second one was Rosalie.

I heard say that the outfit was called 'Another Rainy Day' The name fitted very well with the outfit, since it was all gray. It remembered me of Forks. She was wearing a gray bubble trench coat with a squared skirt, it squares were gray, black and cream. I looked down and saw what kind of shoes she was wearing. They were a pair of Alexander McQueen's black leather button trim boots, which fitted perfectly with her Juicy Couture black bracelet on her right wrist. She had her blond hair tied on a ponytail with a Heart & Rhinestone elastic ponytail holder, though she had some large locks of hair that snaked through her pale face. She had a Channel no. 5 gray ring on her left core finger and a silver necklace hanging on her slim neck. And of course, she had a gray and black bag hanging on her right shoulder and assuring it with her right thumb.

I was speechless. How could somebody be so beautiful?

Then it was my turn. I sighed as I walked through the Runway.

I was wearing a pair of cream denim shorts with a turquoise top tank with black lines zigzagging around the fabric; it had three buttons on the middle of it that led the way to an elastic strap on the center of the top tank. On my left hand, I had silver Lipsy bracelet that had a little silver heart hanging on the bottom of it with an elegant 'L' engraved that ended with a tiny sketch of a heart. I slipped the brown sunglasses up to my hair making the long and black Dior earrings sound like lots of bells. With my left hand I held a turquoise button clutch hand bag and on my core finger of the same hand I had a shiny silver ring. I was wearing a pair of flip-flops that remembered me of giraffes and a necklace that said 'Twilight'. I picked this one because the Twilight always remembered me of Edward. Oh! Almost forgot. When I bit my lips I realized that I had lipstick on them.

I did my best so I didn't trip, and a miracle happened, I heard lots of whistles, the kind of 'Wow' whistle that the men throw every time they see a booming girl. If I had been a human now, I would, _for sure,_ blushed like crazy when those whistles bounced all over the stadium.

"Bella you did an awesome work!" Alice squealed.

"Yes, that outfit is just perfect." Esme said.

"Esme come on!" I said dragging her to the Runway. "It's your turn!"

I pushed her so she would be nearer to the Runway.

She sighed and started smiling as she made her way to the Runway.

Esme was wearing a chocolate stripped shirt with a pair of blue jeans and bronze heels that had a ribbon on the front of them. She had pearl chandelier earrings that moved back and forth every time she gave a step. She also had a quartz ring shinning with all its beauty on her right core finger. Hanging on her left wrist, there was a gold plated red stone heart charm bracelet that moved freely around her wrist. On the other side, she had a vintage gold heart locket that matched perfectly with all her accessories. I saw the reflect of the sunglasses as the light hit her caramel hair. The purse she was carrying was rather funny; it looked like a brown Poodle.

"Esme you did it great!" The three of us squealed at the same time and then laugh a little bit.

Oh. My. God.

I thought I would never have to witness something like this, even worse than watching Rosalie bouncing on her site, -Just like Alice- There, yes there _had_ to be something that _had_ to freak me out more than anything on the Universe.

The Gay Guy was now on the Runway and what I saw _REALLY_ shocked me out.

He was moving his hips just like Shakira would. 'Hips Don't Lie' sounded as background while this Gay Guy danced and threw kisses to – OH MY GOD!

That was so _HILARIOUS!_

Emmett was in shock and Jasper stiffened his laugher while Edward had a grimace of disgust spread across his face. Jacob just looked curious and Carlisle bewildered.

_THE GAY GUY THREW A KISS TO EMMETT!_

Wait a second… Where were Arturo and Nessie? Okay, I saw Nessie peeking behind Edward's back, what about Arturo?

_Oh well_, I thought.

When the Gay Guy finished dancing he walked through the crowd… Looking for Emmett. Emmett's eyes went so wide, that I thought that they would bounce out of his face and hit me. He started running and struggling so he could get out of the -Now shocked- crowd. I heard the Gay Guy sighing and then frowning. Then he saw _our_ husbands staring at him with fear on their eyes, so he rolled his eyes and turn around, getting back to the Runway.

When he was out of everybody's sight he sniffed.

I saw something very weird. Arturo was going down the Runway with just a pair of blue jeans and a green and gray long T-Shirt that he had rolled up reaching his elbow and showing his forearm. He wasn't even wearing shoes; he was barefoot, just like Jacob had to be.

He reached the front of the Runway, one step and he would fall. He turned around and arched an eyebrow, and then he gave us his back while he sighed and looked straight-I could feel it- into Edward's eyes.

I heard somebody growl, I could bet it was Edward, because I recognize his voice even when he's growling.

Arturo turned around again and, as he looked me straight into my eyes, he narrowed his. I saw him turn around once again, this time looking at Nessie, she looked bewildered. He moved his head to the left so he could see Edward again. Arturo let his head fall down and then he crooked it to the right.

I felt rather awkward watching him doing this entire mysterious thing; it was driving me crazy… What was he doing?

Finally he turned around and while he walked he bitted his lip and wore a thoughtfully look that seemed to torture him to death. I didn't know what was he thinking, but I can tell that Edward did, after all, he's a _mind reader_, isn't he?

But I was sure about one thing, _something_ was going wrong. Before I could think anything else, I felt someone's hand stroke my cheek, and then grab my wrist, pulling me away from the Runway.

_**What do you think?? You think it's good, bad? Review so I can now ;D I hope you guys can deal with the suspense, this is my Christmas present to all of you :D I got lots of books, btw.**_

_**Merry Christmas!! **_

_**P.S: Who do you think that grabbed Bella's wrist, huh?**_

_**REVIEW!! **_

_**Kisses from Venezuela.**_

_**-Ana.**_


End file.
